Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Carebeark5
Summary: Patrick finally takes off the ring.


"Sometimes love isn't just fireworks sometimes it just comes softly." -Love Comes Softly

Patrick was ready. He felt it for a while now but he had waited and now was the time. Sure he still missed Robin but the shock of pain he felt in the past was gone. A part of him would always love and miss her but his heart, well that belonged to Sabrina now.

He never thought he would be able to feel this way again and she had shown him that it was. She had also been extremely patient with him because not very many women would like the fact that remnants of his dead wife were everywhere for her to see.

He slid off the ring, looking at it one last time as he placed it into the drawer for safe keeping. He would give it to Emma when she was older along with Robin's engagement ring. "I made breakfast." He heard turning around just as Sabrina stepped into the bedroom with a smile on her face. 'Man if her face couldn't light up any room he didn't know what could.' He thought to himself.

"Good morning." He told her stepping closer, wrapping her in his arms pulling her closer to him.

"Morning to you too." Their lips met and they were just about to get lost in the kiss when Emma called from the kitchen.

"Daddy, Sabrina. Come on."

"Guess someone's hungry." She said with a laugh as she reluctantly left his arms and headed for the kitchen.

Patrick followed her down the hall to the kitchen. He decided not to say anything about the ring because he wanted to see if she would notice it was missing.

"Daddy can we go to the park today?" Emma asked as Sabrina dished food onto her plate.

"Sure we can, we both have the day off. What do you say?" He asked glancing over at her.

"Sounds like fun."

During breakfast Patrick had made sure to hold the coffee cup with his left hand and he reached out and rested his hand atop hers but she never even noticed. When they finished breakfast Emma went to change so they could go to the park as Sabrina helped Patrick clean up the breakfast dishes.

The sink was full of bubbles as Patrick washed and she dried the dishes before putting them away in the cupboard. Sabrina wasn't paying attention when he grabbed a handful of bubbles and wiped them across her cheek with a laugh. "Hey!" She shrieked trying to keep a straight face which was hard to do.

"You look cute like that." He told her as she wiped the bubbles off her cheek.

"Ya well I bet you will too." She said grabbing some bubbles to do the same to him. They were both laughing when Emma walked in.

"Daddy, Sabrina hurry up I wanna go to the park."

They both turned and looked at each other, silently communicating what they were going to do before they both grabbed a handful of bubbles and approached Emma who tried to turn and run away. They caught her and wiped some on her cheek and nose and then burst into laughter at the look on the little girls face.

After getting cleaned up the three headed to the park. "Daddy come push me on the swings." Emma said as she raced over and sat down. Sabrina followed and sat down on the swing next to her. "Daddy pushes really high, high enough I can touch the sky." Emma told her.

"You want a push too?" He asked Sabrina.

"Not as high as that though." She said with a laugh as he started to push her and alternated between her and Emma. When they got tired of the swings Emma tried the monkey bars. She managed to get halfway across and then fell.

"Can you do it Sabrina?" She asked her rubbing her hands.

"I dunno I haven't done this in years." But she reached up and grabbed the bars and managed to make it all the way across. Emma clapped when she reached the other side and she smiled at the little girl. "Why don't you try again sweetie."

Emma managed to make it all the way across this time. "Do you know how to hang upside down? Cause my friend at school can."

"I used to be able to." She said with a laugh as she gripped the bar and swung her legs up to see of she still could.

"Daddy look at Sabrina she's like a monkey." Patrick smiled at his daughter and his girlfriend he loved that they got along so well. They loved each other and Emma needed a woman in her life. They spent he next hour playing in the park and then went to the pier to feed the ducks before heading home.

"I had fun today." Sabrina said as she and Patrick held hands on the way back to the car.

"Me too." Emma piped up.

"Me three."

That night once Emma we in bed and it was just her and Patrick. She lay beside him in the bed with her head on his chest. "Did you notice anything different about me?" He asked stroking up and down her arm.

"No was I supposed to, Ummm let's see did you get a haircut?" She asked studying him.

"No."

"Well you shaved." She said reaching out and stroking a hand across his cheek.

"That's not it either."

"Well then what is it?" She asked sitting up in bed.

He held up his left hand. "Your not wearing your ring."

"Nope I wanted to see how long it would take you to notice."

"You know I never wanted to pressure you to take it off, right?"

"I know you were so patient with me. Most women wouldn't have been which is why I know I'm a very lucky guy. I love you Sabrina and I never thought I could love again after Robin. But what I feel for you is a deep, crazy kinda love. The kind that sneaks up on you when you least expect it."

"Oh Patrick." Sabrina was so touched she didn't know what to say so she just leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
